The Princess and The Pokeball
by Sae5107
Summary: Red was looking for the princess of his mother's dreams. "A real princess is delicate and refined. She eats the best kinds of foods and is taught by the greatest teachers" lastly "She must have a voice of an angel". What if he doesn't find them in any of the princesses he finds but instead on someone who is least expected? Pokemon AU! (...I clearly massacred this fairy tale...)
1. Prologue: A Princess Found then Lost

**_This is my first fic of Pokemon so I hope you'll bear with me. this story has actually been on my mind for quite sometime now. I even made a comic about it but alas! I lost them all TT^TT so writing it is the only way i could recover from the loss i had. This story is like the Princess and the Pea but i added some twists and harsh stuff especially the background of the princess... I'm sorry ******! I clearly massacred this story... _**

_Edit: I decided to put both the prologues in one chappie. nothing changed okay? Just placed them together cause I decided to try for 3,000+ words per chap.. depends though.. _

**_DISCLAIMER: POKEMON DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! and so does the PRINCESS AND THE PEA!_**

* * *

_The Princess and the Pokeball Prologue_

_Clak Clak Clak. A sound of a horse carriage echoed in the Viridian forest that cold morning. _

_In it was the king and queen of the Viridian kingdom just a few miles away. _

_"Are we there yet?" asked the spiky red-haired boy who was jumping up and down from his chair. _

_"Lance, dear, could you sit down for a while?" requested the queen to her energetic 9-year-old. _

_"Lance, you're scaring your mother" Added the king sternly. _

_"Oh sorry, I just can't wait to get back home! Plus I'm so excited for the arrival of my baby sister!" exclaimed Lance as he looks over the window. _

_The queen was 9 months pregnant already and was expected to give birth by the time they reach the kingdom. The queen looked lovingly at Lance and held her bulging stomach. "Patience, dear, we're almost out of the forest and i can see that you're really excited to meet her!"_

_Lance nodded cheerfully. _

_"It was just like when Lance was born..." said his father. "We we're all surprised to have you born in the carriage that we were riding" _

_"we were in the Viridian forest at that time too!" his mother exclaimed as she reminisces all those hectic moments. "Soon, the elders started calling you the 'Child of the Forest'"_

_"That certainly gave me a heart attack" his father nervously laughed on his chair while his wife nodded in agreement. "Let's just hope it won't happen again..." _

_"Right, dear?" continued the king.._

_The queen nodded again but then a pained expression washed over her face._

_"Mom?" asked Lance worriedly and rushed over to his mother's side. "Mom, what's wrong?"_

_The queen huffed and began to sweat bullets but nonetheless smiled at her child. It was sweet seeing a son worried about her mother. _

_"It was nothing... just a little pain...that's all" she reassured both her boys. "Is nurse joy on the other carriage?" she asked._

_"Yes dear, just tell us if you need anything alright?" calmed her husband._

_The queen nodded and tried to move a little to relax herself when it finally snapped. _

_"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" The queen suddenly cried as she felt the unbearable pain of what she felt 9 years ago. _

_The king and the little prince were surprised by the queen's shouts that they began shouting as well. _

_"DEEAARR! GET NURSE JOY NOW!"_

_The queen ordered in pain._

_"NURSE JOY!" cried out her husband as he dashed out of the carriage._

_"Mom! MOM!" Lance called out to his mother desperately as he grabs his mother by the hand. _

_Suddenly, the door busted open and a tall figure carrying a kit came into view."I'M HERE YOUR MAJESTY!"_

_Nurse Joy slowly came inside the carriage with her pokemon aiding behind her. Then she approached the worried little prince. "Don't worry Prince Lance, we'll take care of your mother. Now, please wait with the king outside" She calmly says._

_"But I don't want to leave my mother!" Lance protested as he continued to hold onto his mother's dress._

_"Trust us Your majesty, we would take __**good**__ care of her. I promise" _

_With that, Lance got off the carriage. He couldn't help but sigh at the things he is experiencing. He came around the carriage and soon found his father siting on a log with his head resting on the palm of his hands._

_Lance heard him moan and sigh._

_"Don't worry dad, everything will be alright!" He reassured his father as he hugs his father from behind. The king sighed and gave a weak smile. "You're right, Lance."_

_"AHHHHH!" _

* * *

_The painful screams of the mother echoed through the forest. _

_Flying around and beautifying nature, the small green guardian of the forest, Celebi, suddenly turns to the noise and stops what it was previously doing._

_"Bii?" it sounded as it flew over the trees to look for the cause of it._

_Celebi soon came over a small carriage where another cry was heard, but this time, it sounded more delicate and soft._

_It slowly took a peek behind the curtain and cried gleefully after seeing the source of the sound. _

_Wrapped in a cotton cloth between the mother's weak arms was a baby. It's cheeks were pink from all the crying it did just a few seconds ago, but it has calmed down soon after._

_The father came closer to the baby to kiss its little nose while the mother smiled joyfully._

* * *

_Lance was standing a few inches away. He didn't go near his new born sibling because he just came from the outside where dirt must have gotten all over him but seeing his sister was already enough for him._

_"BIII!" _

_"Eh?" Lance heard something squeak outside._

_He turned to the window beside him and looked outside. Sure enough he was able to spot something very interesting. _

* * *

_"She's beautiful, isn't she?" the king uttered softly as he stared at the details of his daughter's face. _

_The new born princess slept in her mother's arms. Her eye lashes curved and refined beautifully as she dozed off while her thin brows formed a beautiful arc resting above her eyes._

_"What should we name her?" he asked._

_"MOM! DAD! you have to see this!" Lance exclaimed as he leans over the window._

_"What is it Lance?" His father walked to his son's side and looked at what Lance pointed. _

* * *

_The queen chuckled after seeing her son so eager. Then she looked at her child quietly thinking of the one and only perfect name._

_Then she looked at to what her son was pointing at. She smiled at her thought._

_Just outside their carriage was a flower._

* * *

_"So mom, what would be her name?" asked Lance as looks back to his mother._

_"Hmm...I'll call her..." she started. Then looked back to the flower._

* * *

_It's petals were delicate and smooth as a baby's skin._

_It seemed to have just sprouted by chance or was it meant to?_

_Either way it became special to her just as her new baby._

_Her mind suddenly registered the new name and went back to smiling at Lance._

* * *

_"Her name is Amarillo del Bosque Verde"_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_. _**

* * *

_"Yel?"_

_No answer._

_"Yellow?"_

_No answer._

_"Oh Yellow~!" sang a voice as it rummaged around the bushes._

_Popping out, the red spiky haired Lance gave a smirk._

_"Oh she's good..."_

* * *

_"Big bwothew Lance will nevew find me hew" the little blonde sang as she crouched behind the bushes with her little rattata. She and her brother were playing their everyday game of hide-and-seek, and every time, the blonde knew she was getting better at it. She gave out a little giggle to her pokemon hiding with her, and gave it a hush sign._

_Suddenly the bushes behind her started shaking and a faint voice saying her name was heard. _

_"Yellow..."_

**_Yellow. That was the nickname her brother gave her after knowing that it was her favorite color when she was already 8 months old._**

_Little Yellow held her breath from the sudden voice she heard when suddenly a large figure loomed over her and whispered in her ear._

_"I found you"_

* * *

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

* * *

_"Sorry about that Yel..." apologized Lance as he absent-mindedly scratched the back of his head._

_Yellow was sitting on a low brick wall in the garden as she sobs and hiccups after experiencing the petrifying scare her brother gave her._

_"Y-You...s-s-scawed...me..." said Yellow between her hiccups._

_"I'm sorry okay? I won't do anything that would scare you ever again" assured Lance as he gently pats his sister's head. _

_"Pwomise?"_

_Lance was speechless and thought about it, then smiled at Yellow._

_He said as he held up his right hand while his left hand rested on his chest._

_"I promise"_

_Yellow nodded satisfyingly and gave Lance a toothy grin._

_"Thank you!"_

* * *

_Yellow is now 2 years of age and is loved by all in the kingdom. She is known as Princess Amarillo del Bosque Verde of Viridian but within her family, she is simply known as 'Yellow'. Much like her brother, She is also dubbed as a "Child of the Forest". Elders around the kingdom strongly believe that they have been surely blessed by their ancestors after giving two forest kids to the Viridian kingdom. _

_Yellow and Lance had heard numerous stories and legends about the "Children of the forest" from their old guardian. It was said that if someone is born in the forest, he or she would be blessed with psychic abilities and a special gift to heal and read the minds of Pokemon. _

_"Like supew powews?" Yellow once pointed out after hearing their nana's story while Lance wondered whether he should believe this fairy tale or not._

**_"It's not true Yellow... they're just stories"_**

_He told her one time before he tucked her to bed. _

_**"It is twue! Nana told me so!"**__ was what she always replied to her unbelieving 11-year-old brother._

* * *

_The next day was a fine and bright early morning. The air was cold but nonetheless refreshing, and a warm gentle breeze came by every now and then._

_Yellow woke up after hearing her rattata scratch her bed post. _

_"Do you want to go out, Ratty?" Yellow looked down from her bed and asked the little rat pokemon. Then it looked up and nodded._

_Yellow slowly got down and walked barefooted on the hard wood towards the door with ratty following her. She reached for the handle and quietly opened it. Ratty got out first and started for the stairs heading to the kitchen. Yellow stealthily followed Ratty. She turned left and went down the stairs. Ratty stopped every time to wait for Yellow to catch up since she could not still memorize the things that the pathways and doors lead to._

_Ratty ran down another hall after Yellow caught up with it. She turned left again with Ratty on the lead. Suddenly she sees Ratty stop in front of a door. She quietly opened it and a scent of some fresh batch of bread greeted her. _

_"Good morning Princess" greeted one of the cooks as he kneads a chalky dough. _

_"Good mowning~!" Yellow greeted back. She slowly descends from the elevated door way and goes to the vegetable section where Ratty was busy chewing lettuce. _

_"No Watty! Don't do that!" she reprimanded her pokemon._

_Ratty obeyed immediately while the cook amusingly laughed. _

_"Princess Amarillo, how come you're up so early?" asked her Nana who just came inside the kitchen. She had her basket in hand and her silver hair was tied into a bun while a handkerchief covered her head. _

_"Where awe you going Nana?" Yellow curiously asked. _

_"To the market place, princess" her Nana replied._

_Yellow's eyes began to twinkle and her smile grew wide. "Can I come? Pwease?" she excitedly asked._

_"I guess...it doesn't hurt to walk around the kingdom..." Her Nana thought. "Sure! You can come." _

_"Yey!" Yellow exclaimed._

_She grabbed her pair of boots she keeps beside the fireplace in the kitchen and wore them with her white nightgown. _

* * *

_"We went awound the mawket and got those big owange thingies!" Yellow relayed as she pointed at a pumpkin they got for her parents and Lance as they eat their breakfast. _

_"I'm sure you had a lot of fun Yellow!" her father commented on her story. "but you should be careful next time okay? Don't go anywhere unless Daddy tells you so" said the king as he waves his finger that meant 'don't'._

_"Okay!"_

_"You should bring me with you sometime, Yel." Added Lance as he examines the pumpkin on the table._

* * *

_Everyday Yellow asks her father's permission and goes shopping with her Nana. She loved going to the market every morning that she even stays there for the whole day playing with the other kids while her Nana watched over her. Lance tried coming with them but is always stopped by the intimidating stares of those who are unknown to him and the kingdom. Sometimes Nana and Yellow got home very late to the extent that Lance reprimands Nana. _

_**"We wew just walking awound Lance! Don't get mad at Nana!"**_

_That was the first time Yellow talked back to Lance and she didn't even called him "big bwothew" anymore. _

_After a while, some of the merchants from unknown parts traveling in and out of the kingdom had noticed the Princess leaving the castle without any proper security. They observed her for quite a long time and agreed that it was probably one of the greatest weaknesses of the kingdom._

* * *

_That late afternoon, Lance walked around the porch busy dwelling in his own thoughts. He told himself that he was not doing a good job protecting his sister these past few months. She always went out even if he gave her so many warnings, even if he clearly told her not to easily trust those around her. But she still sticks onto Nana's hand every time Nana goes out. She never listens, even for a 2 and a half year old, she certainly rebelled _in a way_._

_"Lance!" Lance turned to the sound that called his name._

_"Mom? What's wrong?" He ran to his mother ho stumbled from running._

_Lance looked into his mother's eyes. They were so distressed that her eyes were on the verge of tears._

_"Yellow... Where is she?" _

_"S-She's walking with Nana at the Market place" Lance replied trying to grasp his mother's reaction when he said that._

_"Oh No..." she mumbled as horror swept in her eyes. She covered her gaping mouth with her hands. _

_"Mom?! What's wrong?! How come you're acting like this?!" Lance interrogated as he gripped his mother's shoulders waiting for an answer._

_Down below he heard his father barking orders to his men._

_"Guards! Secure the whole kingdom! We have __**intruders**__!"_

_Lance fell silent after hearing his father and was finally aware of the situation. A million images passed through his mind. He breathed as if he was suffocating, as if he was shot in the head with the full realization of his sister in danger._

_He quickly let go of his mother, jumped off the 2nd floor porch, and landed firmly on the ground. He cleared up all his thoughts, his worries and fixed his mind into one objective._

**_He must find his sister._**

_Lance quickly dashed to the gate when he suddenly heard a loud explosion coming from the square._

**_"Yellow!"_**

* * *

_Yellow wondered around the market hand in hand with her Nana. _

_"Hello Princess Amarillo!" greeted an apple vendor. Then she took one of the apples displayed and gave it to her._

_"Thank you Miss!" She bowed. _

_Her Nana laughed at her little princess's charm. Everyday had always been incredible for Yellow. She always had fun outside the castle. Sometimes she even wondered why her big brother preferred staying inside than meeting the warm, friendly and kind people of the kingdom._

_**"You shouldn't trust everyone Yel." **__was one of the warnings her brother gave her. _

_But who is there not to trust? Everyone was so kind to her. Maybe her brother was just jealous. _

**_"You don't know who they really are"_**

_Suddenly a loud explosion shook the ground they were standing on. Everyone fell on the dirt as black smoke rose from the nearby square. Everyone ran for their lives as blazing arrows rained on them burning every thing it ever touched. Yellow was in the middle of the panicking crowd protecting her little body from the shoves the people gave._

_"Nana?! Nana?!" Yellow cried out to her Nana as she desperately tried to move around without getting pushed or kicked aside. "NANA!" She tried calling out again but it was hard to be heard from the screams of everybody. _

_Soon, another explosion occurred, this time, hitting the stand where Yellow got her apple. She watched the fruits being crushed into juices by the feet of everybody. Nobody cared about the food being stepped on, nobody cared about picking them up, they only cared about their own lives, leaving the things needed the most get dirty on floor._

_Yellow started crying. Nobody cared about her right now. Nobody would even dare pick her up and try to save her. Nobody came into her mind except her brother, Lance. He was always there for her...protecting her...telling her what's good for her. but, she didn't listen._

_Fire soon spread around the stands, engulfing everything in flames. Yellow was about to stand when a burning post suddenly fall in front of her blocking her only way out of the flames. _

* * *

**_"MY SISTER'S IN THERE!"_**

_Lance shouted as he struggles pulling himself away from the guard's iron grip. _

_"The princess could just be somewhere around the crowd! Look for her there!" _

_The guard exclaimed over the noise but Lance refused to stop. __**He knows Yellow is still out there! **_

_**They we're both "Children of the Forest" for goodness sake!**_

_"YELLOW!"_

* * *

_The flames were alarmingly getting close to Yellow. She had been having a hard time breathing since she's been engulfed by the smoke. _

**_"YELLOW!" _**

_Yellow heard a faint call echoing in her head. "Big Bwothew...?"_

_Then she collapsed from the heat and smoke that filled her lungs._

* * *

_From a distance, a family duo of a father and son hurriedly packed the things they could still save on a Charizard. _

_"Hurry up, Green!" exclaimed the father while pushing his son up on Charizard's back._

_Green swiftly climbed up on Charizard when he noticed a small figure of a child appeared in his line of view._

_"Dad! I see a girl!" Green pointed to the flames. His father shook his head but Green insisted on focusing on a figure behind the flames._

_"I see her!"_

_The duo quickly flew over the it and had Charizard reach for the frail body and carry it off in a distance where they would be safe._

* * *

_The events proceeding after that zoomed by..._

_Nana was arrested for loosing the princess and was probably sentenced to death as ordered by the king._

_The kingdom burned down and now every body had to live as refugees but the king and queen insisted on staying behind. Lance on the other hand left with everyone hoping that one day he could avenge his sister's death. Whoever the mastermind was he swore that he would find him._

_The Viridians soon separated into groups and traveled in different roads hoping that one day, they would find a happier place. But for Lance wherever he went. Nothing seemed to satisfy him unless he had found his target._

* * *

_**I made a more evil Lance... which suits him but... i'm having a hard time connecting stuff.. hopefully i'll get through it... **_

_**GREEN! yeh I added him there for a special reason :P**_

_**What have I done to Yellow? : Oh well.. it's just the Prologue anyway...anything can happen in the Present story.. nyahahahahaha! REVIEW! **_

_**~sae5107**_


	2. A Prince

**_The Princess and The Pokeball_**

_"After a few years, a new kingdom rose just south of the once beautiful Viridian kingdom. The Pallet Kingdom was once a small and simple town until it was brought up by one of the Elite Rulers, namely, King Bruno joined by another Elite Ruler and also his wife, Lorelei. The two worked together to bring the town to prosper, and when the main capital of the region burned down, the Pallet kingdom now had been the center of everything. The end."_

_Lorelei rolled her scroll to a close and placed it on the desk beside the bed. "WOW! That was amazing mommy! You and daddy are really awesome!" exclaimed her son who listened intently on his bed. _

_"Yeah I guess it was..." commented his older sister who was lying on her stomach on her brother's bed. _

_"Alright Red, Blue. Time for you to go to sleep" Lorelei clapped her hands and she watched her little angels go under their covers. She kissed her brunette daughter and her red-eyed son good night. _

_"Mommy? Will I ever rule the kingdom like Daddy?" Little Red asked with his eyes twinkling under the light of a lamp. "Of course you would! But, it's always important to choose your partner wisely. Like your dad, he made a very good decision in choosing me to be with him for the rest of his life" Lorelei replied while stroking her son's hair. _

_"So if i would choose my partner really really well right now, I could rule well like daddy already! Right?" He raises up his hands and does a fist pump as Lorelei laughed at the child's innocence. _

_"Oh really? if you would be given time to choose your partner now, who would that be?" She questioned her child._

_Red thought well and knotted his eye brows trying to think seriously._

_"BLUE!" He called out his sister's name._

_"Me? Your partner? For life? EWWWWWW!" Blue swiftly protested and sat up her bed crossing her arms. Her face showed a disgusted look..._

_"What?" Red glared at Blue._

_Lorelei then clapped her hands and stood by the door,"Alright! Light's out! You two are still young for this conversation, alright? Someday you'll understand..." _

_"I don't think I want to understand" groaned Blue still having that disgusted look on her face. _

_"You're still six, Blue...I don't think you'll ever want to understand that at this age" replied her mother._

_"Alright now guys, sleep..." Lorelei blew the light from the lamp stand to signal her kids it's time._

_"Goodnight my snow angels!"_

_"Good night mommy!"_

* * *

"Red..."

Blue came up to her brother's room to call him out for breakfast. Quietly, she knocked on her brother's wooden door. But, not a sound was heard.

"Red...?!" Blue knocked the second time only with more force. Still, No answer.

"RED! OPEN THIS DOOR!" She suddenly banged her hands annoyingly as she tries to break in and strangle her brother right then and there. **_He SHOULD be awake by now. _**Blue quickly pressed her ear against the door to hear any response from Red. _Nothing._**  
**

Ignoring Blue's screams behind the only thing blocking her way, Red continued to doze off. He slept very late that night after having a long conversation with his mother using Wobbuffet's telepathy. **_I should thank Wobbuffet later. _**Red reminded himself as he remembers slapping Wobuffet's sleepy face to regain connection.

"RED! OPEN THIS DOOR **_NOW!_**" Blue screamed behind the door while violently striking the door with her bare hands. Red ignored her again, cherishing every moment of sleep before his sister does..._that._

_BOOOMM! _

Red's door flew brutally at him, crushing him to the wall as it was attacked by Blue's Blastoise. "Good job Blasty!" She gave her Pokemon a thumbs up and patted it's side as Blastoise slowed its Hydro Pump.

UGHH!" Red bitterly complained behind the wet door. He was soaked from Blastoise's attack but that didn't do much to wake him up. He was just used to it.

Blue approached her stubborn brother's bed and removed the door off him. To her annoyance, he continued to sleep despite his wet surroundings. Blue popped a vein as she thinks of an even better way to wake him up. She smirked at her thought.

"Pika!" Blue called Red's Pikachu to her shoulder and glared evilly at Red.

"PIKA! THUNDER SHOCK!" She commanded pointing at her sleeping brother. Red quickly shot up after hearing the attack but was too late, Pikachu already jumped from Blue's arm and attacked its master in mid air, sending millions of volts enough to at least fry the target.

**_"RAAAARRRGGGGHHHHHH!"_**

* * *

"Blue..." Red weakly glared while sitting up on his [fried] bed.

"Yes~?" She asked by the door as sweet and innocently as possible.

"WHY'DA DO THAT?!" Red screamed out as he frantically waved his burned hands over him. He was seriously fried by Pikachu's attack. He should lock it in its pokeball for harming its owner but Red knew it was his fault anyway.

Blue waved the thoughts off and laughed menacingly down the corridor. "You better get down or else you'll receive and even awful attack from Elder Oak!"

Red sighed in his bed and slowly got up. He fixed himself up, combed and gelled his hair up. From his cabinet, he took out and wore his black tunic, its matching belt and some pants. Then he walked over to his desk and there he found his calendar. On it was July 8. Red then turned to the next page and found the month of August. He smiled for it was _his_ month and on the 8th, something was written in bold letters: **18TH BIRTHDAY**

"Only one more month"

Red sighed, and wore his leather brown boots that was under his dresser.

_**One more month before I could rule the kingdom.**_

* * *

"Ah! There you are!" exclaimed a voice from the dining hall as Red entered it. He smiled at the sight of his and his sister's teacher's warm smile, "Sorry if I took so long, Elder Oak"

Elder Oak is a well trusted Elder and teacher of Kanto. He was always present in the castle whenever Red's parents are somewhere. He wasn't really _that _old, just wise enough to be one of the elders of the kingdom. He wore a long white robe that matched his long beard and a red belt that kept his robe from opening.

Elder Oak was sitting across Blue in the dinning table and smiled at his student.

Red quickly made his way to his seat beside Blue as he was greeted by their servants. Blue nervously laughed as Red glared at her, remembering what she did just this morning.

"Good morning Your Majesty! The Queen had given an important message for you" said one servant as she placed his eating utensils in front of him. "Thanks"

After the servant was done she courteously bowed and went with the rest of the maids and butlers who are keeping the castle clean and tidy as ordered by the Queen. **  
**

"So...did you have a good morning?" Elder Oak asked seeing Red's repulsed face as he scowled at his sister.

"No." Red plainly said as he grabs a piece of bread in front.

"I fried him" Blue said as she looks amusingly at her little brother.

"When would you two learn?" Oak sighed while grabbing something from his pocket.

Oak held out a piece of paper and on it was a note. "Here.. this was what your mother wanted me to give you"

Red took it from him and examined it. He gave a suspicious look to both Oak and Blue

"You read this, didn't you...?" he stared at Elder Oak then to Blue.

"Ehm...c'mon Red! I-I would never-"

"He did..." Blue said as she glanced over to Elder Oak before snatching the paper from Red.

"B-Blue!" Elder Oak and Red both exclaimed only because of different reasons. The brunette stuck her tongue out before opening the paper. Then, she read it.

Blue looks up from the paper and looked at Elder Oak for an answer.

"It's kinda early...don't you think?"

"Well...he is going to do it someday...so I guess it would be alright for him to start at a very young age..." Elder Oak replied while stroking his beard.

Red listened to their conversation silently hoping it was about him and his rule on the kingdom.

"Did Dad ever marry that early?" Blue asked.

Red raised a brow._ Marriage? How come the topic changed?_

"Well not necessarily...but your mother was the one who requested that for-" Elder Oak paused and glanced at Red who was obviously confused with the subject.

"Oh well... I can't argue with Mom since Dad was great and all... but _him_? I don't think so..." Blue looked at Red who was waiting for answers.

"Is this part of the tradition?" Blue whispered to Elder Oak. "Not exactly..." Elder Oak whispered back.

"OKAY! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!" Red finally snapped as he violently stood up from his seat and pounded the table.

"This!" Blue held out the paper she got from him a few minutes ago.

Red instantly took it to find answers while Elder Oak and Blue looked at him.

Red started reading the letter and froze at the last part.

His heart skipped a beat and he had a whirlpool of emotions after going through it.

"So...?" Blue amusingly looked at her brother.

.

.

"I'm...?"

.

.

"Uh-huh?"

.

.

"getting..."

.

.

"Go on~"

.

.

"MARRIED?!"

* * *

**_Yes..yes you are Red :D _**

**_I was having a hard time on who would be Red and Blue's parents.. Bruno x Lorelei didn't work out well and i couldn't think of anyone else in Kanto... so...i had to do it... please don't hate me... _**

**_anyways, Review!_**

**_~Sae5107 _**


	3. A Quest

******Yey! New Chappie! I just got home from my trip to the Ilocos Norte and Manila. Yes! I live in the Philippines! Anyway, I wrote some parts when I was in the airplane. I was bored and I forgot to bring my headphones :P Hope you guys like this one! I did...NOT! Steal pokemon from it's owners and so is the base of the story which is the 'Princess and the Pea'.**

* * *

**_The Princess and The Pokeball_ **

_"Red, Remember when I promised you that you would be the next king when you're 18 already? Well.. that wasn't true until you told me to keep it or else I would never hear the end of it. So I kept that promise. But as I discussed this to your father, he disagreed on it and gave me a copy of rules his father gave him. _

_It said: 'For a Prince to be the next ruler, he MUST be married to a woman from a royal blood line'. I tried to reason with your father, but he insisted on the rules. Which was why I taught you on how to look for a real princess: her movements, her speech and her attitude. All of them are important for a real princess is not JUST a daughter of a king and queen. I HOPE YOU WOULD REMEMBER EVERYTHING I HAVE TAUGHT YOU!_

_Don't neglect the teachings Red! They are for your own and the kingdom's future. CHOOSE WELL. We would be back after a week, till' then, I trust you. We **SHOULD** meet her after that alright?_

_Take care always Red! Mommy's proud of you!_

_P.S Tell your sister to always act well. She's 19 already after all._

_~Love, Lorelei :*"_

"Are you done yet?" Blue complained on her seat after seeing her brother nervously sweating after rereading everything over and over again.

"I'm getting... MARRIED?!" Red exclaimed for the tenth time still unbelieving. It had been 15 minutes after he had his break down and still, he isn't yet recovered form the shock.

"Yes! You said that already!" Blue annoyingly took the paper off his hands and stuffed it on her pocket.

"B-but..."

"You were the one who wanted to rule the kingdom!" She stood up and grabbed her brother's shirt and started dragging him towards the stairs and up to his room. "I-I guess..."

"Oh dear..."

Elder Oak watched the two bicker as they made their way up and recalled the times when Bruno, his student, had to do the same when he was at the age of 18.

His father had wanted Bruno to marry that early to hand over the kingdom to him, but Bruno declined his father's proposal, stating that he wouldn't want to rush getting married even if it was to gain all the riches of the world. **_"What would a man gain from the world if his wife didn't mean all the world to him?"_** was one specific thing Bruno said when he and Elder Oak discussed about his situation.

Bruno was wise enough to do that. Elder Oak hoped that Red would understand that as well. Judging from the reaction he showed, he just let his sister's comment of 'wanting the kingdom' slide, though he could've said to wait until he would be ready to marry, then, rule the kingdom. From Oak's point of view, it was just a want not a need.

* * *

The following day was Red's schedule to start looking for his princess. Last night had been stressful for Red, especially after the whole 'talk' he had with himself and Pika (who did nothing but stare intently at it's master) whether to do this or not, but in the end he decided to go for it. He was legally allowed after all.

"Alrighty little brother! Are you ready?" Blue sweetly asked as she came inside Red's room.

Red was busy preparing himself and his things for the journey. Blue stared dreamily at Red, trying to tease him. He was well dressed at that moment. Usually when Red goes somewhere, he just wears a tunic, some pants and his pair of boots. He didn't even minded how his hair looked like.

But this time was different. He **had** to wear all those stuff his mother got for him. Lorelei would always ask their tailor to make something for them. Every event they had to be in (which is like 35 annual events), Red's family always had a different outfit. This time, his mother shipped an outfit for Red to wear which was from a material that was probably where they were.

Red wore a long-sleeved uniform that was the color of his name with golden buttons that reach his neck line. It was a very soft fabric and the buttons were made from **_actual_** gold and not just the painted ones. The way he's supposed to button his uniform was suffocating him, so he loosened it a bit. His black pants matched well with his black leather boots, and his hair, that was gelled down to give him a neat look, was the most horrible thing he'd ever seen. Blue told him to do that to make him look more presentable and well dressed, but to Red, he was someone totally different. He wasn't being himself.

"Do I have to do it now?" Red huffed and took his satchel where all his things were placed.

"You can always forget about your 18th birthday wish" Blue smirked while Red looked at her with disbelief.

"No."

He had wanted to rule the kingdom since he was a kid. The people who knew him commented greatly on his leadership skills. Plus, his father, Bruno, agreed to it, so why waste the wonderful opportunity?

"Then do it! Besides…You already know what to do and who to choose. Mom had been teaching you for the past years. It'll be easy!" Blue beamed proudly.

"Why don't you do it?" Red complained as he fixed his sleeve. "I mean, I don't see you running around doing this easily"

Blue laughed amusingly at her brother's question. "Red…I'm a **woman**. Men should be the ones doing this. And besides…there's already someone else in mind…" Blue says as she looks dreamily outside the window.

Red looked weirdly at his sister. But then again, she always does this if she meets or knows of a cool and hot guy in the kingdom. "…right…"

Blue laughed amusingly once again, but then her expression softened. "But Red, you don't really have to do this when you're not ready, you know? Marriage is something sacred. It's not to be played, or gotten for the sake of benefit. It's careful choosing of a partner, not just a collect-and-select kind of thing.. it's...it's a serious matter..." she says seriously.

Red was surprised to hear those words from Blue. She's not usually the type to give deep and wise words. He looked at her confusingly.

Blue sighed at her brother's look. "...I can't believe Mom let you do this...OKAY! do you still remember what Mom taught you?"

Red was already told by Lorelei the things a _**"**__**REAL" **_Princess should be for she knew the day would soon come and that she wanted her daughter-in-law to be perfect.

Red sighed as he began reciting it like it had been a memorized mission written on a scroll.

"A princess is not just a daughter of a king and queen. She must be delicate and refined. A princess must eat only the finest foods. She must be well educated and reads only the greatest books and poems. A princess must wear the loveliest dresses and carries herself with grace and dignity. And lastly, a real princess must have a voice of an angel."

Red finished off with a huff. He wasn't really interested in all those his mother taught him.

"That was great! Still memorized it huh?" Blue clapped her hands to show her support even if she wasn't really in it.

He looked at his reflection on a mirror just beside him. He really looked different. He wasn't himself at all. Back in his mind, all Red wanted was a girl who could be herself who would accept Red for who he his. But then again, none of those he memorized matched the girl he really wanted, plus, going against Lorelei's decisions could greatly upset her.

_"I wonder if I'm doing the right thing..." _he thought while Blue worried over her brother's decision.

* * *

As Red prepared himself, he told his seven trusted men to prepare as well. They weren't much. Red had known them ever since they were little. Some he had grown up with, some just became part of his team recently, but is still trusted. Most were actually sons of King Bruno's soldiers who was trained in the castle. Red got along pretty well with them, considering they were his only playmates when his sister's with her own circle of friends who were daughters of noblemen from different cities and towns.

"Man! I can't wait to see the other kingdoms' castles!" exclaimed the raven haired lad.

"...I just hope you won't do anything to it, Gold" sighed his red haired friend.

"Yeah, yeah, Silver" frowned Gold who was busy packing his shirt and pants in a rucksack.

"I just hope I'd see the princess' beautiful dresses! It's all I ever wanted to see!" squealed Ruby who hugged his 'weaving box'.

"I just hope she's got lots of food for us to eat" mumbled Diamond as he chews a piece of bread.

"Dia! That's not a knightly thing to have! As the kingdoms protectors, we must serve whole-heartedly, not expecting for things in return!" Pearl proudly stated as he imagines himself being 'noble' to everyone.

"I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO TRAVEL WITH EVERYONE!" Everyone was silenced and looked at the newcomer who shouted with all his might on top of a low shelf. "Uh.. Black? We understand you're excited but could you keep it down?" whispered his embarrassed friend, Cheren, who was also a newcomer.

Suddenly a knock was heard by the door and came in Red. Everyone was shocked to see the prince in their cabin, much more with his current look. Gold snickered while the others looked away trying to turn their faces away from Red to hide their reactions. Even Silver, who doesn't have the sense of humor, found it amusing and had a hard time to keep a straight face.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! R-Red?! W-What the heck happened?" Gold laughed every bit of his breath out as he held his stomach and pointed at Red's hair. He knew Red hated it when his hair was gelled **_down._**

Gold was pretty much the closest to Red and that it was alright for him to call the prince using his first name.

Red felt his face warm with embarrassment. "I-It's not like that! I-" He was suddenly cut off when a figure came barging into the room.

"Everything's ready Your Majesty!" said Emerald, one of Red's youngest men.

"Okay thanks Emerald." said the prince.

Emerald beamed at his Majesty. It made him happy to be appreciated by someone higher than him.

* * *

The group came out, ready with their bags and flying pokemon, into the field where they would take off into the sky's route.

Red had his Aeordactyl.

Gold had his Togekiss.

Ruby had borrowed a Flygon from his friend Wally.

Black rode his Braviary.

And Silver had his Honchkrow.

Dia and Pearl...apparently had no flying pokemon so they would just hitch a ride with Red and Ruby.

Cheren...? Black decided to hang him on Brav's feet despite Cheren's protests.

Elder Oak and Blue came out to bid Red and the others goodbye. Blue then blew a kiss to everybody as Red sighed at his sister's flirty attitude.

"Bye! Have a safe trip guys!" they exclaimed as Red and his group flew away in search of Red's bride to be.

* * *

"Alright! Where to first?" Asked Red who was rested on Aero's back.

Gold flew beside him and requested his home region. "Why not go to Johto? it's the closest one after all!"

* * *

**So Red starts his journey looking for his "Princess" but will he handle the pressure his mother placed on him? find out on the Next Chappy! dun dun dun. I like how I did with the other male dex holders. I hope I could do the same with-**_(oh no! a laggy internet problem)_**-and that it would come out well. Anyways hope you guys like it! **

**Thanks to _reader terrible-writer _for being the first to review this! 3_  
_**

**~ Sae5107**


	4. A Problem

**Sorry for not updating in a while this part was challenging for me.. anyways~ I hope you enjoy! **

**I DO NOT-! oh you know the drill... **

******Thanks for everyone who reviewed the story ^^**

* * *

The Princess and The Pokeball  


* * *

**"Welcome to Johto! Southwest of Kanto and the region where the towns and cities are named after plants!" **

Exclaimed Gold as they approached his beloved home. The skies were clear from any clouds so Johto's form was vividly seen.

"Oh yeah... that never crossed my mind" said Silver as he mentally enumerated the cities.

Gold smirked at his friend's comment and crossed his arms proudly for giving everyone new information to take in.

"So Johto is in the southwest of Kanto, huh?" Black muttered to himself in amazement as he wrote down pieces of information about the region on his notebook. He made a mental note that if he would conquer the all of the regions' Pokemon League arenas, he should know a thing or two about the region.

They arrived after a few hours due to the near flight distance between Kanto and Johto. It was exactly noon but the wind that came from the ocean was cool and refreshing.

"Hey Red! You've been here, right?" asked Ruby in a loud voice for Red to hear over the howling wind. "I mean...isn't King Bruno, like, part of the Elite Rulers who looked after Kanto _and_ Johto?"

Red smiled and looked over the land and the mountain ranges that surrounded it. "Well yeah! A lot of times...! When I was still a kid, that is!" He exclaimed over the wind's noise.

It was a lot busier now and some of the towns grew. Red noticed that they already had a port built in Olivine and a terminal that stood tall on an island-like thing beside Goldenrod City. The region's history was also still preserved in Ecruteak City where the Bell Tower and the Burned Tower was the last time Red visited the place. All in all it was a thriving region. It had lots more improvements than Kanto had.

Red thought of maybe making Kanto a region like this when he starts his reign. A part where it was modern and a part where it was historical... but...

* * *

_First thing's first..._ _**Get married...**_

* * *

Red sighed in frustration and began to think about the Region's princess.

Will she be like what his mother said a princess should be? Will she like him and will he like her back? Well... whatever she was, he hopes that she was ready and...so was he...To be honest, Red never really experienced love, first hand.

"Here we are!" Gold's Togekiss flew down towards a small kingdom on the far southeast of the region.

"Welcome to New Bark! Where everything starts, and where I and...apparently Silver... started our Pokemon life!" Gold stretched out his hands to his sides as he introduced his hometown while Silver rolled his eyes.

New Bark was just like the Pallet Kingdom only much more bigger and it held more houses and villages. It has a rest house, some restaurants, a community hall where every one probably gathered whenever there were announcements to be made, and a nearby laboratory. Trees also surrounded the place and made the place comfier and calmer for everyone. On the far eastern border were two large pillars standing as a welcome sign for those travelers on foot.

The castle had a wide range in area. It had multiple circles of bricked curtain walls to barricade the enemies with a few towers, about 1.5 times taller, supported them. It was beautifully fashioned with dried bricks and vines running down the wall. They also saw a few guards patrol the walls carrying their weapons.

The group landed inside the castle grounds after Gold showed the permission he received from Elder Elm, who was the king's adviser, to the guards. They placed their pokemon inside their balls and immediately entered a small building.

They came to its entrance where a wooden plank was placed on top that said: **Pokemon Infirmary**.

It was a private infirmary for the Highness' and the knights' pokemon, and was also a small rest house for the knights. The walls were made of brick and stone painted white to make it look clean. The inside was actually bigger and cozier. The ceiling was high and on the middle was a large candle chandelier that loomed over the nurse's station.

"One room please!" said Gold as he smiled warmly at the nurse.

"My, my! Have you grown Gold! Last time you entered, you were only as big as my Happiny!" She beamed as she gave him the key to their room while Gold returned the smile.

He quickly turned to the group and threw the key to Silver, "Okay, you guys get comfy while I assist Red to meet the King and Queen"

The group became quiet and shot Gold a questioning look.

"Eh?! Just you?! How come?" asked Ruby who was busy looking for his sketchbook in his rucksack (probably for princess dress ideas again).

"Can't we all come? I mean, we are supposed to protect Prince Red" protested Pearl who was also excited to meet the king and queen.

Gold crossed his arms at Pearl, "No. You'll just stay here because from the reply that Elder Elm wrote, it stated that the king doesn't like too many visitors so-"

_"-that_ doesn't mean only _you_ could come..." Silver quickly cut in as he leaned up on the wall. Then glared at Gold.

_"FINE!_ Silver can go..." Gold rolled his eyes.

"What? Let me come too!" began Diamond as he bites off a piece of the bread he bought from a nearby stand in the building.

"Why don't we _all _go?" Ruby frantically came in the middle of everything with his sketchbook in hand.

"I told you, we can't! We're too plenty!" Gold raised his arms in distress and gave Ruby a cold stare.

"No we're not, its just seven of us plus Red" Silver joined in holding out seven fingers to Gold, "that's not too many..."

"Dia! Stop eating! We'll be broke soon if you wont stop!" yapped Pearl seeing that Dia was about to consume all his pocket money on food.

"Hey guys..? Don't just ignore us here..." demanded Black as he and Cheren stood a few feet away trying to get the bickering group's attention.

Red sighed at the noise they were making. A few people who walked by stared at them then at Red who was smiling nervously at everyone who looked, good thing the King's knights weren't there to arrest them probably because they were in the cafeteria. The nurse, who was quietly staring at his group, made a face and mumbled something to herself...

_This was.. **embarrassing..**_

He wondered if choosing them to accompany him on his journey was the right choice.

"No we're not!" started Ruby.

"Yes we are..." replied Gold.

"Guys..?" Red started but Gold and the others didn't seem to notice his presence and continued to argue with each other.

"Why don't we settle this in a Pokemon Battle, then?" Silver glared at Gold. It was him and Ruby against Gold.

"Guys?"

"You're on!"

"GUYS!"

Everybody then turned to Red's direction and stopped their tracks, including the people who were in the room. Red crossed his arms annoyingly at his group while they quickly bowed their heads down to apologize. "We're sorry for acting that way Your Majesty..."

"Look, I know all of you want to come, but I decided to only have Gold come with me to meet the king and queen.." Red looked at their still heads while Gold grinned silently from his position. "...but that doesn't mean i want the others to slack off, got that? I'll ask the king if he could use a little help with protecting the kingdom while we're still here.. clear?" Red watched his men raise their heads and gave the chivalric nod he expected from them.

"Yes Your Majesty!" they all chorused.

Red quickly dismissed them after that, and watched them go to their rooms then he and Gold made their way to the castle's entrance.

* * *

"So Gold... Have you gotten inside the castle?" Red asked as he steadied his Ponyta which Gold borrowed from the pokemon infirmary. They still had a long way to go and a prince traveling on foot was not acceptable, well, for Gold. Red on the other hand didn't mind walking but since it was _Gold_ insisting on doing so, who was he to protest?

"Actually yeah! A lot of times, when my dad used to serve here, he brought me with him almost everyday, which explains why the nurse at the infirmary knows me, if you were wondering." He looked at Red who sat on his ponyta while Gold walked on foot leading the pokemon.

"But sometimes I break in though but they won't notice except for Elder Elm, he _always_ finds or 'accidentally' runs into me, then... we became best friends since." he sarcastically ended reminiscing one of the afternoons when Elder Elm found him eating all the food in the kitchen.

"I suppose you've met the King and Queen, then?" Red nervously began. Even though he had been to Johto when he was a child, he had never been formally introduced to the rulers of the kingdom, usually, he stays with his sister and keep himself away from boredom.

Gold thought for a moment then smirked, "No. Elm was kind enough to let each annoying and troublesome 'visit' of mine a secret..."

"But have you at least seen the princess..?" Red nervously eyed Gold as they continued.

"Red...are you scared to meet her?" Gold teased His majesty giving him a smug look while Red looked onwards trying to ignore Gold's comment. "No.. " he mumbled.

"Liar" Gold grinned.

"Well?! Who wouldn't be?!" Red quickly exclaimed making Gold flinch at his sudden outburst. "Ehem, so... have _you_ seen her?" He continued trying to get back to his previous question. Gold made a face and decided to answer his question, "No... but whenever I sneak down the hallway, I hear a girl's voice and... she sounds nice.. at some point."

_'A Princess must have a voice of an angel...' _recalled Red as they continued down the path.

**-0-**

After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached the castle. It was resting on a hill, over-looking the whole kingdom, standing proudly. It wasn't as tall as any other castle though, but it was huge. It's roof was cone shaped made of blue slate while the walls were brick red filled with crawling ivy. The windows were surprisingly long and clear framed by silver bars. The main entrance was a large white door ascended by a marble staircase with two guards standing on either sides.

"Gold? Is that you?" a guard asked leaning closer to see if it was the right person. "Hey, Joey!" Gold beamed down at Joey who was only a few inches smaller than him. They chat for a bit, then the guard asked, "Who's this fella?"

Joey looked up at Red while holding his spear at his side. Red looked down at him and gave a friendly nod.

"He's the one who requested to meet the king and queen" Gold pointed to Red who was trying to get down from ponyta.

"Joey! _H__e's_ Elite King Bruno's son!" exclaimed another guard who quickly bowed, "Your Majesty"

"Bow down Joey! Show some respect..." The other guard commanded Joey who was in a state of awe.

"Uhh you don't really..." Red anxiously smiled. Now that they knew who he was, _or at least who his father was, _he better act well towards the king and queen.

"Ah there you are!" the door was suddenly opened and out came a man with a tall figure, skinny head, glasses and an expression Gold always encountered.

"Elder Elm!" Gold gave an innocent grin to the elder, "Good to see you again!"

"Good to see you too Gold..." Elder Elm playfully rolled his eyes, then turned his attention to Red. "Prince Red of Pallet Kingdom, I welcome you to New Bark! The King is already waiting for your arrival" He courteously bowed and extended his other arm to the door.

Red got off the ponyta and gave it to Joey and the other guard while he and Gold were led inside by Elder Elm.

Inside the castle, things were more elegant. They walked down the red carpeted floor while navy blue curtains hanged on their respective windows. The walls were covered with paintings from well known artists and a few portraits of the royal family hanged there as well. Red paused to look at some portraits and searched for the princess's face while Gold talked to Elder Elm probably annoying him again. Surprisingly, most of the portraits were old, probably when the princess was still a kid. He was able to find one family photo though, one with the king, queen and a child in the arms of her mother.

"That's King Koga and beside him is Queen Karen" stated Elder Elm as he stood beside Red.

"So that's the king and queen's faces, huh? Well..._ before_ that is.." He snickered beside Elder Elm earning a glare from him.

"They're Elite Rulers too, Dad used to bring me and Blue presents from them whenever he visits their castle, he didn't tell me which though so I didn't know..._until now_" Red shivered at the thought of meeting the Elite Rulers.

When he was still a kid, Agatha, his mother and father's, Elite ruler friend, was a little cruel to him and Blue, but mostly him since Blue usually locks herself inside _their_ room whenever Agatha visits. He remembers being scared to death by Agatha's ghost pokemon running around the place, wall after wall. Her pokemon even stir up Red's dreams whenever he sleeps. Soon, he begged his parents to let her stay in a different castle they had somewhere in Viridian City so that he could sleep well at night.

Red shook off the memory. His father should've helped him on this one...

_'No Red! Positive thoughts...This is for the kingdom' _he told himself. He's _Red _for Arceus sake! The first color's name in the rainbow. The one on _top._ If it's anyone who could easily control the situation, it was him and his calm attitude.

* * *

**"I am Koga, Elite Ruler of Johto, Master of Poison and Confusion, Highest rank of a Ninja, a Shadow Eye. Nothing could ever pass my senses without being noticed... _Who are you?_"**

Red wanted to back out.

The Elite Ruler's voice boomed throughout the room, making Red and Gold freeze from the sudden display of power. He was a large man with beefy arms and a powerful voice that sounded like,_ 'Listen to me or DIE!'_

Red felt a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Tch.. except for me..." Gold stood a few feet behind Red and inwardly grinned remembering how he almost went unnoticed whenever he trespassed inside..._almost..._

"My name's Karen, One of Johto's Elite four and a Master of Dark type Pokemon. What is your objective here?" The queen sat proudly on her throne and glared at the two now helpless boys trapped within the room.

Gold went first and bowed, " I am Gold and I am here to accompany him to meet His Majesties.." He said coolly as if he had done this before, then again he always was in front of his father and mother and they were probably worse.

Red, then steadied himself, put on a brave face, and leaned forward while placing his hand on his back and the other on his chest, "I-I am Red of the Pallet Kingdom, 17 years of age, and I have come to meet your daughter to make her my wife..."

"**BAH! WIFE?! AT 17 YEARS OLD?! How could you-?** _Wait..._ Did you say 'Pallet Kingdom?'" asked Elite King Koga who's eyes suddenly sparked. Suddenly the aura inside the room became lighter after hearing the said kingdom.

"Y-Yes Your Majesty.." Red stuttered and smiled.

"Ah! So you're Bruno's boy! Aww! My have you grown big!" the queen cooed who surprisingly changed her expression to an excited one.

"Er.. Thank you..." Red replied quite confused with all the sudden change of attitude.

King Koga then heartily laughed and stood up from his throne and approached Red.

"So you're Bruno's boy who sent the letter eh? I thought you were someone else! We didn't receive any grand entrances from you unlike the others so we thought you were just a common man..." He apologized and patted his shoulder while Red gave them his smiles. He wasn't one to give any grand introductions especially because he was in a hurry.

"Of course you can meet my daughter! I just hope you're not like the others..." the king happily exclaimed leading Red out of the room while Gold and Professor Elm followed close behind.

Wait..._ 'Others?'_

What were the "others" the king was talking about... If there were other princes who met her, how come no one married her yet?

Red then mentally replayed all of the things that just happened while being gestured by the king to follow him. Maybe this won't be much of a bad experience after all...

* * *

"Here it is...The princess is inside" said a guard who led the way after the King and Queen quickly stopped to fix problem. Red and Gold stood in front of a large white door while the guard opened it for them to see what was inside: a Library.

"I am at my limit, sir. I'm afraid I cannot accompany you to meet the princess" the guard replied, bowing his head apologetically.

"It's alright, thank you..." said Red and dismissed the guard.

"Hey Gold, why don't _you_ go in first?" he requested while his friend gave him a quizzical look. "What? you chickening out this early? The real thing hasn't even started yet." Gold teased Red's nervousness, but he did it anyway.

Gold took a few breaths and slowly reached for the door. He was used to these kinds of stuff especially because he is always tasked to send messages to the King and Queen so knocking on royalties' doors were normal to him already.

Gold knocks three times before opening the door and is greeted by the scent of old papers, book covers, dust, and some ink. He slowly entered and found two figures by the window, one sat on a chair while the other stood fixing the hair, both were girls and were probably his age.

Gold examined the two before he continued. The one who sat was wearing a laced dress with frills all over the place, while the other wore simple clothes. They looked at Gold in confusion.

"Good Afternoon Ladies" He greeted them both. Then he looked at the one sitting down. She was smiling up at him and Gold couldn't help but do the same. Her smooth face was illuminated by the radiant light outside, and her dark blue hair shinned as it rested softly on the other girl's hands while her bangs softly brushed against her cheeks. Gold couldn't help gazing into her crystal blue eyes, they were beautiful, _she_ was beautiful.

"May I ask why are you here and who are you?" asked the other girl, whose brunette hair was tied in two pig tails, in annoyance.

Gold caught himself and awkwardly coughed, "I am Gold and I am here in behalf of Prince Red of Pallet Kingdom to ask if he could spend some time with the Princess?" he turned his attention to the bluenette and saw her face fall.

_Was she disappointed?_ Gold thought but decided to ignore it. After all it was Red who was going to marry her.. _maybe..._

The bluenette turned to her friend and whispered something in her ear, "Um the princess would want to meet him, but alone" said her friend. Then Gold quickly bowed and turned to find Red standing on the door post. "I'm out! Good luck, man!" He grinned at him and patted his back. Red slowly entered the room and walked passed the brunette who gave him a glare before she went out, "Have fun Crys! And don't hesitate to call me" she happily waved at the bluenette then walked away.

Crys quietly smiled at Red while he positioned himself beside her. Her hair was now braided down although Red didn't quite think it was supposed to be that way, just like his hair (all gelled up and looked just like Ruby's hair... only messier).

"Hello Princess, My name is Red and you are?" He asked as he patiently waited for her to talk with the voice he had expected.

_...But he shouldn't have expected for it...  
_

**"C-Crystal...But you could call me Crys..."** She croaked with her coarse voice.

Just as she said that, Red began to hyperventilate...inwardly. (and that's the worst kind...)

_'A Princess has a voice of an angel...A Princess MUST HAVE a voice of an angel...!' _Red repeatedly thought while the princess worriedly looked at him.

"**Are you alright Prince Red? You look pale...**" Crystal suddenly squawked and leaned forward, but Red jerked back which dejected her.

"U-Um, It's nice to meet you Princess Crystal! A-Are you thirsty or something?" he quickly asked telling himself that it might just me a different case.

_'Please be a soar throat or a cough or whatever..'_

**"N-no...I'm not thirsty at the moment and my throat's not dry, I don't have a cough... in fact I just drank my medicine.."** She innocently smiled saying everything Red didn't want to hear.

"Are you sure? I'll just get some for you alright? Wait here!" He replied and walked briskly out of the room containing his panic and when he was out of her sight, he leaned up on the wall just outside and calmed himself down. "Maybe... maybe..." he thought trying to have positive thoughts then he quickly looked for the kitchen to fetch that water that was in his excuse to clear his mind.

* * *

Crystal sighed sadly as she continued to sit on her chair alone. She was used to these kinds of things but she hoped that she would get tired soon. Just let someone at least _one_ like her. She sighed as she looked out to the window and noticed the ivy crawling down her window.

Then she saw a figure walk along the courtyard. Crystal stood and recognized the jet black spiky hair.

It was him! The boy she met... Gold...was it?

Gold yelled at the other guards while they came running towards him greeting him and patting him at the back. He must've known them and must've been good friends with them too.

Crystal smiled at his jolly face. She wished she was somewhat like him...carefree, happy, and not _too_ serious...

_**"W-Who a-? Hey! Super Serious Gal-!...How come you're alwa-? Just smile Sup-! And Stop being so bori-! ..GAH!"**_

Crystal rapidly looked away from the window and rubbed her eyes...

_...it's been a long time since she thought of that memory..._

* * *

"Gold?" called Red as he caught Gold talking with the other guards. "Red! How's the princess?" He quickly trudged towards him with a smile plastered on his face, but Red wasn't having the same expression. "I talked to her...and...she..." Red absent-mindedly ruffled his hair and averted his eyes at the window of the library. "She needs water... do you know where to get some?" he finished sheepishly grinning.

"Eh...Sure! Phew, for a second, I thought there was something wrong..." his friend sighed with relief but Red didn't think otherwise.

"Actually...there is..." he admitted. "And it had something to do with her voice..."

* * *

**HEY~! Again with the fail paring! Karen x Koga! :D I'm just grateful that I finished this chapter.**

**...So... they finally met the kingdom's princess but uh-oh Red doesn't seem to be happy with the turn of events... dun dun dun..**  
**DON'T WORRY CRYS! THERE'S STILL SOMEONE WHO WOULD LIKE YOU AND HIS NAME IS-!  
**

**Dia: Cookies for everyone who read this! *throws cookies at you***

**Pearl: STOP WASTING MONEY ON FOOD DIA!**

**Me: ehehe... review? **


	5. A Mystery

_Well I certainly took a lot of time making this... and hopefully it didn't suck. Nyaha! Thanks for those who bear with my update.. College life is starting already and I had to keep up with the topics...__ (zoology is a pain... -.- ugh...) Anyway, Enjoy!_

* * *

**The Princess and the Pokeball**

The sun was already beginning to set as Crystal flipped the last page of a book and stared at it while everything around her began to dim.

The clock's ticking on her table began to hurt her every passing second.

* * *

**_She knew it was too good to be true..._**

* * *

She waited for _30 minutes..._

Thirty_ painful, agonizing _minutes for Prince Red to return with her water which would only take about 5 minutes but the only thing she received was silence and a shattered hope.

Crystal was used to all of those events. Every single one of them whom she met was the same, and Red was no different. But...

_She kind of hoped he was..._

She remembered the last time a Nobleman visited her, Eusine was his name and showing off was what he did best. His entrance was so grand that all the citizens of Johto knew about his coming. He held a parade that took down most of the vendor's stands, caused chaos in the kingdom, and gave her father a headache.

It was one memory she would love to burn because one, He crashed the castle without permission; two, when he was finally permitted to meet her, He crashed her library _without _permission. And _three..._ He left her...

* * *

...right when she spoke _three_ simple words...

**_'Hello'_**

**_'I'm'_**

**_'Crystal'_**

* * *

She slammed the book she was reading flipped it onto the front page, it was entitled "**_Dear Suicune_**". It was the Nobleman's favorite book which he left behind, though she didn't know why she kept that (probably to remind her that she hated him). Her face quickly changed to a disgusted one and threw it away, not caring about the noise it made behind her.

_'Stupid Eusine...' _the princess bitterly thought and clenched her fists.

It was already dark and her wall clock chimed signaling it was already six in the evening. Crystal sighed and quietly stood up from her stool and began to make her way outside the library until someone came in.

"Sorry for making you wait, princess..."

Crystal's face began to light up, and her lips slowly curved into a warm smile, as she met the jet-black-hair-and-spiky-bangs fellow, although, _he _wasn't quite the one she expected to show up.

Gold smiled at the princess as he gives her the glass of water.

He was in his armor.

The metal jingles slightly as he walked towards the Princess, and silently cursed at the annoying sound it made.

"You must be thirsty after waiting for so long, huh princess? Prince Red wasn't able to give this to you because..." Gold paused for a moment, "...he was called by the king... so he asked me instead"

Crystal carefully took the water from him and drank it. The first part of what Gold said was true. She was beginning to be thirsty.

But with the second part... Crys wasn't sure if he was telling the truth.

Gold must've noticed her predicament because he immediately spoke up, "It's true, Princess, the prince is with his Majesty and prince Red decided to stay here for the night"

Crystal opened her mouth to say 'thank you' but quickly stopped herself.

Instead, she mouthed them.

She knew the reason why _everyone _didn't like her… Even thought her parents hid this fact by complementing her and telling her that those boys were not worth it, she always thought that it was her _cursed voice _that destroys her relationship with _anyone_…

Gold gave her a quizzical look, "Princess?"

Crys quickly thought of a reason and shot her hand on her throat to massage it while giving Gold a pained expression.

"Oh… sore throat…" He guessed while Crystal nodded.

_She won't let her voice destroy another relationship…not again._

"Oh yeah, it's time for supper as well Your Majesty… I forgot to inform you" Gold sheepishly grinned and gestured for her to leave the library, and the two stopped by a door just a few steps away from the library, probably the Royal dining hall.

Gold opened the door and bowed at Crystal making her feel awkward with Gold's formalities. Usually the knights in the kingdom never do that. She came inside and waited by the entrance. He gazed at the table and found Red sitting across the queen by the left side of King Koga. Red gave Gold a look that said, "I need you here badly… and thanks for the water…"

Gold noticed the princess was unmoving and was looking at him as if she was waiting for him to enter as well. "Um, It's alright Princess…I would be eating with my fellow knights outside so−"

**"It's alright, Gold, Red already asked me if you could eat with us" **the king's voice echoed throughout the room while Gold humbly bowed, "Er…Thank you Your Majesty…"

Gold came inside and sat beside Red whom he nudged and pointed his eyes to the princess.

Somehow, the princess wasn't quite angry with him. She even smiled at him.

The prince returned the smile and apologized for leaving her in the library and told her that he would make it up for her tomorrow.

Gold smirked at the prince and began to eat dinner. Red was just relieved that he and Gold were already in good terms...

* * *

_40 minutes and a few seconds ago…_

* * *

_"So...? What? We're ditching her? Just because of her voice...?"__Gold gave Red an angry look after hearing Red's selfish grievances._

_'A REAL Princess MUST have a voice of an angel!'_

_He couldn't believe Red would just easily judge people.__And he never imagined Red would be the one to do that. His idiotic reasons gave Gold a sour impression on him and wondered if this was a how REAL prince acted._

_"W-well...I..." Red looked down in shame. He may have thought of it, but Gold was right…_

_"You should know that person FIRST before going to any conclusions!" Gold scowled at Red and grabbed his collar offensively and lifted his fist before he quickly caught himself and turned around in disgrace._

_"I-I'm sorry Your Majesty…I-I didn't mean to…" Gold stuttered while wishing he never did that, but his emotions and judgment got the best of him._

_Red was about to speak up until one of the King's guards interrupted Red, "Your Majesty, The king wants to have a word with you"_

_Red hesitated for a moment before nodding at the guard. "Gold…" he then placed a hand on his friend's shoulder while Gold still looked away, "Could you please give that glass of water to Princess Crystal, and tell her that I'm sorry for leaving her alone" He said then patted his back._

* * *

That was the first time Red ever saw that side of Gold.

He was usually this playboy who flirts with anyone he finds 'pretty-cool-to-hang-out-with' (emphasis on 'pretty'). So Red finds it new for Gold to be acting that way.

_Maybe he has an eye for Princess Crystal…_

Red smiled at the thought of his knight falling hard on a princess whose voice is−

_Right… no judging…_

Red continued to eat his dinner with everyone while they all socialized. Gold talked a lot and made king Koga laugh a bunch of times, earning his trust. Red, on the other hand, smiled and laughed with everyone…

...everyone except Princess Crystal…

...

After dinner, the princess was immediately escorted back to her room by her handmaiden, Lyra who gave Red an evil 'I'll-deal-with-you-later' glare just before she left.

"Lyra has been with Crystal since they were kids, so she's pretty attached to her now and… protective" Queen Karen gave an apologetic smile as she noticed what she had done to Red.

"We're sorry you have to deal with this… she couldn't just bear what Crys had gone through…"sighed Koga while showing a hurt expression.

"N-no, It's alright your Majesty. I understand why Lyra does this..." replied Red and Gold raised a brow at him.

"Red, be honest, is there anything you _don't_ like about my daughter?" the king leaned towards Red and asked sympathetically.

"Well…_N-_Nothing..!" he hesitated.

He knew it was rude for him to judge quickly...

... Let alone have Gold glare at him.

"It's her voice…isn't it?" answered the king sensing that this was the prince's answer.

Red hesitated to nodded in response trying not to make it an insult.

The king turned to his wife with his eyebrows scrunched and took her hand in a worried way, then, both looked back at Red.

A weak smile appeared on both their faces.

"Well, we appreciate your kindness, Red. You're the longest visitor Crys ever had."

He froze and so did Gold beside him.

_Longest visitor? It only had been 3 hours and he barely even made it if it wasn't for Gold._

Beside her husband, Queen Karen sighed. They had to know the reason why. They just _have_ to...at least..._ know_ why...for Crystal's sake...

"You see… the truth is... my daughter's voice wasn't like that before... "

* * *

_12 years ago_

_..._

_"Crystal!" _

_Exclaimed her mother as they started to load in their luggage inside the carriage for their trip to Azalea town._

_"Coming~!" the six-year-old bluenette chirped happily as she ran across the courtyard and to the ride. She wore her usual white summer dress. Her pokeball-filled sling hang on one side. "Sorry for taking so long Mama. I just got everyone ready" she says pointing to her sling bag._

_Karen smiled happily and let her inside first where her father was waiting as well._

_After a few hours of traveling, they finally reached Azalea and were warmly greeted by the citizens. _

_"Good morning, Your Majesties! Welcome to my town!" _

_Bugsy, the town's current leader, greeted his Elite Ruler as they stopped by Bugsy's Pokemon Arena. It was currently being rebuilt for it was falling apart for past years and Koga wanted to be there to see how things were going._

_"Mama, can I go look for pokemon?" said Crystal as she impatiently looked at the building. It wasn't that exciting for her, unless it had pokemon inside. _

_Karen smiled and agreed (there were guards patrolling the whole area anyway). _

_It was one thing she loved about her daughter. __Crystal loved to capture and collect pokemon. She even had 6 of them already which is very impressive for someone around her age._

_Karen called up Lyra who was Crystal's chosen handmaiden. _

_She was pretty much like Crystal, which was important for protection protocols, but the only thing that varied was her brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes. _

_"Yes, Your majesty?" Lyra gave a small curtsy._

_"Could you please watch over Crystal?" Karen requested while Crystal hurriedly came down the carriage. _

_"Yes Your Majesty! I won't let you down!" She exclaimed while giving the queen a playful salute and grabbed Crystal's hand. Then Karen watched the two run towards their adventure._

_..._

_"Koga, dear, how are things going?" _

_Karen had been waiting inside the carriage for half an hour already and boredom began to strike. She immediately thought of entering the Arena and checked on the progress despite her husbands requests of staying out the Arena because of the construction work going on. _

_"Karen! Why are you inside? You'll be hit by the debris!" Koga worriedly ran over to Karen and placed his hand on top of her head as a makeshift helmet._

_"I can handle myself, dear. Don't forget I'm on the same level as you..." she said making him remember her title, "...probably higher than you though..." she playfully nudged her husband while Koga made an annoyed expression. "Yeah, yeah..."_

_"Hello Queen Karen!" exclaimed Bugsy who strode towards them with his Scyther standing tall beside him. _

_"No need for the formalities Bugsy, We're still the same people" Karen nervously laughed. She wasn't used to be called that way, especially by her friends. It's only been a month since they were crowned Elite Rulers._

_"Awww, but dear, enjoy it for a moment!" Koga playfully frowned and poked his wife's cheek, while Bugsy laughed at the two._

_"So where's Princess Crystal?" he asked while looking around._

_"Oh, she and her maiden played for a while and looked for pokemon, you know her, she loves them" the queen replied._

_Bugsy nodded in response and decided to give a tour for the couple. _

_They entered various parts of the arena and even tried to battle some of the trainers there. _

_But the couple won easily._

_"Thank you for the wonderful tour Bugsy!" clapped the Elite King as he tiredly made his way to the exit with his Elite Queen tucked around his arms. _

_"Well the pleasure was mine Yo_—_" _

_"__—Your Majesties_!"

_Their heads shot at the exit where one of their guards tumbled over the elevated door frame. _

_"What is it?" King Koga exclaimed at the guards outburst._

_"The Princess__—_! S-She_—!_"

_The couple's eyes began to widen in fear. The queen's scream was stuck in her throat while the king's arms twitched in prevention to attack the guard on spot._

_"**WHERE IS SHE?!**"_

_..._

_"Crystal!" the queen rushed inside the room of the infirmary. Her heart stopped when she laid her eyes on her daughter._

_It was a horrible sight for the couple. The queen was distressed and enveloped her mouth using her hands_

_ Crystal's__ neck had a cast around it while clean bandages covered her head leaving some space for her hair to flow through. __Her arms were filled with scratches and purple bruises as they rested on the bed. She was asleep and was still breathing which relieved the Elite rulers._

_Beside the princess, her maiden, Lyra, was watching the Queen in horror. _

_She seemed pretty wounded too, but she only had scratches. _

_Karen slowly approached her daughter's bed then faced Lyra. _

_"Lyra, what happened?" She asked as calmly as possible who became pale._

_"C-cry-st-tal...s-S-she fell off a tree w-when__—when the P-pokemon attacked us..._" Lyra said between her hiccups.

_"What pokemon?" Karen asked sitting beside her._

_"I-I don't kn-know... Your Majesty. It was Green... and it looked like a fairy...I-it suddenly appeared in a shrine..." Lyra continued._

_"A shrine?"_

_"**YOU WENT TO THE ILEX FOREST?! AND ENDANGERED THE PRINCESS?!**" _

_King Koga's voiced swallowed Lyra whole. _

_The helpless little girl pushed her back to the walls and cried, saying 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' over and over again. _

_"KOGA! You don't have to be hard on her! She's only a little girl!" the queen yelled, bewildered by her husband's actions._

_'Lyra didn't mean to do it. It was nobody's fault. Nobody wanted this to happen'_

_..._

_After a few weeks, Crystal woke up._

_The King and Queen were happy to see her well. Lyra cried in the princess' arms saying 'sorry' again._

_Arceus, everything was a miracle. Her head and neck injury weren't that severe even if she fell off a 20-ft tree. She was the same healthy Crystal, and her parents were thankful for that until..._

_They heard her talk _

_..._

* * *

"Arceus..." Gold pipped beside Red.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't...I-I_—_" Red tried to put his words together but he was practically speechless after hearing the story. He never knew _THAT _was how tragic the accident was. He imagined the guilt, depression, sadness, grief, distress, all the horrible emotions eating up the princess while everyone judged her...

_Shunned her..._

Even _love._

The queen looked at her husband whose crest-fallen face remained grim.

"I just wish there was any way we could help her..." the queen mumbled and began to leave the room.

...

Silence came in and stayed there for a few minutes.

...

_20 minutes later..._

**"I'm sorry you have to deal with this..." **Koga laughed awkwardly trying to break the gloomy atmosphere.

Red gave him a considerate smile.

**"So, Red, what were you about to say before dinner?" **asked the king suddenly changing topic.

He vaguely remembered Red's proposal before Gold and the princess came in.

Gold suspiciously looked at Red whose face quickly changed to a serious one.

"Sir I—"

"Your Majesty!" the door suddenly came flying off its place crashing hard into the wall while a guard came panting by the door frame.

**"Joey! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!" **the king flared up at the poor guard who fell back causing a vase to shatter into s million pieces thus angering the king once more. **"JOEY…"**

"—It's been spotted your Majesty! Just a while ago causing havoc in Violet City!"

Koga froze his tracks.

_It's come back? That early?! _

Usually it appears no earlier than eleven in the evening.

**"What?! Get the guards! Are they already off?! WHAT IS HAPPENING?" **

"The target still has a long way to go but our troops can't track him down and—!"

Enraged, the king quickly stood and stormed off leaving Red and Gold alone inside the Dining hall.

"C'mon Gold!" Red ran out of the Room while Gold desperately followed still confused about the whole thing going on.

"Red what's happening?!"

"I'll tell you on the way" He said as he turned hard left, down the staircase then out the courtyard. He practically sprinted along the way containing his adrenaline rush. His head was thumping and stressing out while he thought of a plan.

The king told him about the mysterious occurrences of a masked man with ghostly hands in black tattered robes. It usually appears in a full moon, jumping around houses and travels as far as Azalea town. It hasn't done any harm to the people. But there had been reports that children once became hostages in Violet City. So the King immediately ordered to hunt down and stop this before it does anymore damage.

It wasn't his duty to help or anything, but it was an instinct for Red to jump into action. And somehow, after hearing the Queen's story, he suddenly developed a soft spot for the people... misunderstood one's to be exact.

Maybe the guilt did it to him.

Whatever it was, it made him change his outlook towards how he sees people.

...

_BOOM! _

An explosion went off by Violet city's plaza. The people screamed as confusion began to fall on the citizens. The City's troops ushered everybody to stay out of the streets while the City's leader patrolled the area from the skies.

_"Kshh__—sir!_" a voice went through the leader's communication line.

_"ksh__—_We just spotted It run towards the Bell Sprout tower___—ksh!_"

"On it."

The Leader flew on his Skarmory towards the hundred-foot tower on the northern part of the village and stopped above it.

He then reached for his pokeball and released his chosen Pokemon.

"Noctowl! Look for our target!" He commanded his pokemon.

The Owl-pokemon flew down and observed the area, turning its head to a 180 degree angle for better focus. "Kroo-!"

It quickly beat it's wings and dived towards the building's window.

"Follow it Skarmory!" commanded the leader.

Then the expected happened.

...

_BOOM!_

_..._

Smoke and dust began to come out of the tower's top floor as the explosion blasted blocks of wood and roof tiles off the structure, creating a hole.

The Leader quickly landed on the ground and opened the doors where the monks escaped from the sudden chaos.

"Are you alright?" his tone was worried as one of the monks held unto him for support.

"Sir Falkner! Thank goodness! Elder Li is trapped on the top floor but we don't know if___—_"

"___—_He's still up there!" the others exclaimed as they looked horrifyingly at the top floor.

Falkner looked up and saw Elder Li crawling by the edge of the remaining floor board with a ghostly figure looming over him.

The Leader narrowed his eyes.

He climbed on his Skarmory and flew to the top.

It's here..

It's...

_The Masked Man._

"N-No-! I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Falkner heard the Elder say as the Masked Man came nearer to him.

It was about to reach for the Elder when a pokeball came flying out of nowhere and released a Typhlosion between them.

...

"Oi! Ever heard of 'respecting your elders'?" A male voice called from over him.

The trainer landed on the top floor with his Togekiss, glaring at the Masked Man, with his Typhlosion.

Falkner was astonished to see the Masked Man flinch when the boy landed before it.

"So you're the Masked Man, huh? You're not that as scary as I thought" The boy smirked and began to move forward.

the trainer raised a hand and pointed at the Masked Man.

"Explotaro, Blast burn!"

"Don't burn him Gold!"

Another trainer exclaimed over the roof riding on his Aerodactyl.

Typholsion's owner rolled his eyes and changed his command, "_Fine_. Explotaro, use Fire Spin!"

Explotaro inhaled and released small fires at the Masked Man's feet before rising up and engulfing the victim in flames.

The trainer grinned at his creation.

Gold thought that the Attack would trap it.

But.

_It didn't._

The Man quickly spread its ghostly arms to the side and projected a force field that dissolved the flames, leaving the trainer frozen.

_W-What? _Gold's mind thought it was impossible for it to happen.

Then it quickly used Psychic to lift itself upwards and away from the scene.

"Aero! Grab it!"

The ancient Pokemon dove towards the Man before it left. But when it turned to Aero, the pokemon became unfocused and confused.

It quickly took a small ball and threw it towards the pokemon and its trainer, then,

BOOM!

Smoke began to scatter around the trainer leaving him with a cough and a blurry vision.

When the smoke cleared, it was gone.

Falkner recovered from watching the scene then, quickly landed on to the top floor and ran to Elder Li who collapsed from the events.

"Elder Li! Are you alright? What happened?" he exclaimed while the two trainers gathered beside him.

"H-He came, began thrashing the whole place...and asked..." the Elder began weakly, then whispered,

"_Where is Celebi...?_"

The Leader froze, and so did the two trainers.

_Celebi?_

* * *

"Thank you so much for the help" Falkner humbly bowed at the two trainers.

They were in his arena's Pokemon Infirmary, waiting for Red and Gold's pokemon to be healed up.

"It was no Problem!" Gold smirked while coolly placing his hands on his head.

"We were glad to be of service, Sir. Did the king arrive yet?" sounded Red in his most charming voice.

"Ah! Prince Red!" Falkner looked at the the Elite ruler's son. "The king was late in arrival due to some problems, but he has been informed about your heroism."

Then, a man in armor entered the infirmary with soothe and dirt covering his face, "Sir Falkner, report update. Fires erupted but nothing was damaged, but the citizens are asking for you"

Falkner sighed and turned to the two trainers, "I should take this. You two deserve a rest so feel free to stay here for the night"

"Thank you but, we promised the king that we would stay in his castle" Red humbly shook his head.

"Alright" Falkner left the room with the man, leaving the two trainers alone in the lobby.

It was midnight and the room was dimly lit. Chanseys came in and out of different rooms either carrying trays filled with sterilized materials o dragging a cart full of potions and pokeball containers.

The two trainers sat across each other. The quiet atmosphere was perfect for thinking and wondering bout their problems... or unbelievable events.

"How did the Masked Man defend and confuse your pokemon? Is it like a paranormal creature...or what?" Gold said.

He began to walk around the quiet lobby and paced back and forth.

_It protected itself. _

It _used_ protect to defend itself. and it_ used_ confusion on Aero.

Red scrunched his eyebrows. On his mind, he was asking the same thing...

'Just who or what is it?'

"Gold, tomorrow evening, I want you and the others in patrol, and help secure the kingdom" He commanded as Gold stopped to turn to him.

"Yessir!" Gold knew this would happen. Red isn't just the type to sit around while there's a problem.

Red nodded the Gold spoke up again.

"Anyway, we should be heading back now. You still have stuff to do tomorrow" He maturely eyed Red and crossed his arms.

The prince sighed and followed Gold.

They got their pokemon from the infirmary and went back to New Bark where they were accommodated well.

Red was given a room of his own and so was Gold, but he humbly rejected and decided to sleep in the Pokemon Infirmary.

"So tomorrow, the princess will be visiting an orphanage in Violet city" Gold reminded Red just before he heads over to the building.

"How do you know that?" Red asked.

He was told by the king about it, and volunteered to join the princess, but he didn't understand why Gold knew about it.

"The other guys told me..." Gold merely shrugged and waved good-bye.

Red weakly smiled and did the same.

He watched Gold run to the Pokemon Infirmary with his rucksack and his armor tucked in his arms.

Then he averted his eyes towards the library's window and sighed.

"Right... accompany..."

...

"Crys! Are you alright?" Lyra quickly opened the princess' door as soon as she heard a vase shatter.

Princess Crystal was lying on the cold floor, her braided hair was a mess and her blanket was spread all over her body.

"**Y-Yes...I'm fine...**" she cracked smiling sheepishly. Then she held onto her blanket.

Lyra shot her a suspicious look.

"Oh, okay... C'mon, I'll help you up" she approached the princess but stopped when Crystal held out her hands.

"**N-NO! I can do it myself, besides I like to lie down here. It's cold.**" the princess quickly butted giving her maiden a sincere smile.

"You sure? Okay. Good night princess." Then Lyra closed the door.

When the door clicked, Crys sighed in relief.

_That was too close..._

It was already forty-five minutes past the incident that happened in Violet City. Everything was calm now and she heard her father get back.

But the princess didn't feel the calmness at all...

She couldn't sleep a wink.

Even if she tried, she just can't forget what happened...

* * *

**The masked man is up to no good... But it's not what you would expect... REVIEW! :3 **

**I son't do well with mangaquestshipping fluff... T^T but i hope i did some justice.. **

**~Sae5107**


End file.
